Amarga Navidad
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de su mejor amigo, ¿qué hará con lo que siente?


Vuelvo con otra de mis ideas... esto surgió en uno de mis momentos de bajón.

Esta claro que no soy Rowling asi que solo la historia es mia! xP

Aclaración: Lo que esta en negrita es un recuerdo.

Espero no decepcionarles.

* * *

¿Qué esto que siento? Esto que me oprime el pecho cada vez que le veo con otra. Yo se que no va a ser mío pero solo verle así con otras, me derrumba. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo contra eso? Nada. Seguir como si nada. A su lado y en el lugar que me toca, siendo su amiga.

¿Á cuántas más me presentará hasta que no pueda más y diga basta? No lo sé. A veces creo que soy un poco masoquista y en el fondo no puede vivir sin este sentimiento tan horrible que me quema por dentro. Otras simplemente es por verle feliz que mi felicidad no importa. Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza como sea pero es imposible teniéndole cerca…

**Me encontraba acurrucada en una esquina al final de aquella torre, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Intentaba por todos los medios controlar el llanto que luchaba por salir pero en el instante en el que el posó sus brazos a mi alrededor atrayéndome hacia su pecho mientras decir: "Ven aquí", justo en ese momento, ya no pude controlarlo más y lloré. Lloré como nunca, sintiéndome a salvo en sus brazos. Disfrutando por unos instantes de la ilusión de saberlo mío. No habló hasta que yo no me desahogué y con un hilo de voz le susurré: "Gracias"**

**-¿Cuéntame que te pasa? –me preguntó aún abrazándome.**

**Negué sin moverme de dónde estaba.**

**-¿Me lo contaras? –volvió a preguntarme sabiendo que se lo iba a terminar contando. Acompañó a la pregunta cogiendo un mechón suelto y retirándomelo de la cara.**

**-Le echo de menos… -no necesito decirle más, el sabe a qué me refiero.**

**-Tonta… -su última palabra antes de darme un beso en la cabeza y volver a estrecharme en sus brazos.**

¿Cómo no quererle cuando es un pilar tan importante en mi vida? Por eso sé que debo irme de aquí. Alejarme de él es la única manera de olvidarle.

Estas navidades volveré con mi familia pero no volveré al colegio. Necesito alejarme de todo y ahora tengo la oportunidad. Me sabe fatal tener que irme sin decirle realmente el motivo de mi huida, porque en el fondo estoy huyendo.

Estoy de camino a la estación en Hogsmeade, anoche me despedí de él a sabiendas de que hoy no me iba a acompañar a la estación. Es demasiado dormilón para despertar tan temprano. Sonrío ante la facilidad que tenía de dormirse apoyado en mis rodillas mientras yo leía un libro debajo de un árbol a la orilla del lago… iba a echar mucho de menos esos momentos con él en los que solo había paz.

Tampoco soy capaz de irme sin explicarle las cosas… le he dejado una carta en su cuarto antes de dejar la sala común y antes de abandonarlo no he podido resistirlo y le he dado un ligero beso.

Aún faltan unos minutos para que el tren parta pero veo absurdo esperar en el andén. Estoy subiendo al tren cuando oigo que me llaman en la lejanía.

Y como si se tratase de una comedia romántica en la que el protagonista corre desesperado intentando que su amada se aleje de su lado, vio como Ron se acerca hacia a mí. Lleva en la mano un trozo de papel, me imagino que es mi carta.

-¡Hermione! Yo también te quiero, por favor no te vayas –grita desesperado mientras corre hacia a mí.

Me encantaría decir que me eché en sus brazos desesperada… pero tan sólo me quede parada, viendo como él esperaba por una respuesta de mi parte.

-Lo siento pero no puedo –puedo decir finalmente –necesito que me ames, para mí no es suficiente la amistad que tú me puedas dar… -las lágrimas luchan por salir mientras yo ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos.

-No te vayas –vuelve a repetirme mientras se acerca con la intención de abrazarme.

Nunca pensé que rechazaría un abrazo de él, pero en ese momento lo hago. Puedo ver la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunta con un deje de desesperación.

-Adiós, Ron. Nunca te olvidaré –sé que merece una mejor explicación. Con esas tres últimas palabras subo al tren, dónde ahora mis lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas.

Nunca olvidaré su amistad, ni la suya ni la de Harry. Junto a ellos pase los mejores momentos de mi vida pero la guerra acabo con ello. Harry derrotó a Voldemort, con la desgracia de que él también murió. La sociedad mágica volvía a estar en paz pero en ella había un gran vacío, el niño-que-sobrevivió ya no estaba. Habían vuelto a Hogwarts pero aún así nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Entré en un compartimento vacio y me acurruqué abrazándome a sí misma, llorando desconsolada. En ese mismo instante solo pensaba que acababa de perder a uno de mis mejores amigos y aunque me moría de ganas por salir de aquel tren y refugiarme en sus brazos, luchaba para no hacerlo. Era una decisión difícil pero era lo mejor.

Quizás Ron no me perdonase en mucho tiempo pero algún día volveríamos a ser amigos, de eso estaba segura.

No me atreví a mirar por ninguna de las ventanas del tren mientras éste arrancaba y se alejaba de la estación de Hogsmeade con destino King Cross.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza al salir del andén 9 ¾ : ALGÚN DÍA VOLVERÍA.

* * *

Es cortito, lo sé!

Harry ha muerto con Voldemort y Hermione está enamorada de Ron mientras que él se dedica a estar con unas y con otras, lo aclaro por si no se entiende bien jeje

A los que hayais llegado hasta aquí! Gracias!

Un beso grande!


End file.
